Aniversario
by Pitukel
Summary: Se había despertado esa mañana recordando que era su aniversario, tras despedirse de ella cuando esta se fue con su hermana a comprar, se había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde preparándole su regalo para cuando regresara, con lo que no contaba es que sus amigos le estropearan largas horas de trabajo, ¿se enfadaría Hinata al descubrir que no tenia nada que ofrecerle?


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC (intento que no pero siempre se cuela algo)**

** -Crack**

** -AU**

** -Lime**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata**

**Secundaria (nombradas): Shikamaru/ Temari.**

** Kiba/ Ino.**

** Naruto/ Sakura.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un caluroso Sábado de Junio, la claridad de la nueva mañana se colaba entre las persianas medio bajadas y las blancas cortinas inundando de claridad la habitación en color azul pastel con frisos en madera blanca.

Los rayos del sol de las ocho chocaron con un pálido rostro molestándolo en su ligero sueño.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la fastidiosa luz que lo cegaba se llevó la mano a los ojos, cubriéndose levemente intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva claridad. Movió el brazo para abrir sus claros ojos turquesas mirando el techo.

-_Al menos hoy he podido dormir un poco más de lo habitual._ –Tener algo de insomnio no es que le gustara mucho, por culpa de eso mismo sus pocos amigos lo llamaban oso panda. -_Desearía dormir un poco más, pero se que una vez despierto ya no podré._

Viendo totalmente imposible la tarea de volver a dormir decidió levantarse y hacer sus cosas, pero el calido y agradable peso que caía sobre parte de su pecho y hombro no se lo permitían.

Tumbado boca arriba desvió sus ojos del techo hacia abajo, centrando su mirada en el tranquilo rostro femenino que lo utilizaba como almohada improvisada.

La expresión que ella poseía en su cara era de paz y comodidad absoluta, lo cual le hacia sentirse algo agradecido por verla tan relajada con él y como incluso dormida se aferraba a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo.

Movió su otra mano hacia su mejilla, apartándole suavemente unos mechones que se interponían en la misión de contemplarla.

Sonrió dormida al sentir la caricia que con su otra mano le proporcionaba a su desnuda y pequeña espalda, se removió un poco frotándose contra él buscando una mejor posición para seguir soñando.

Tendría que haberse estado quieto, solo a él se le ocurriría acariciarla y hacerla restregarse contra su cuerpo cuando estaba desnudo.

Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche que marcaban siete minutos más de las ocho, sino mal recordaba ella había quedado hoy con su hermana a comprar a las diez y cuarto.

La dejaría dormir un poco más, le hacia falta descansar por el ajetreado día de trabajo que tuvo en la oficina de su padre y la noche suspirando bajo las sabanas que él le proporcionó.

Se quedó quieto en esa misma postura arrullando su fino brazo de arriba a bajo cerrando los ojos.

Ese día era especial, no solo las mujeres sentían importantes y significativos los momentos especiales, él también lo pensaba, y hoy hacían cinco años juntos, era motivo para celebrar, no muchas parejas llegaban ahí.

La verdad es que aun no se podía creer que ella le hubiera dicho que si cuando le pidió una cita y después de unas cuantas más ser pareja, chicas como ella había muy pocas, tan comprensivas y de corazón tan grande incluso para pasar por alto su pasado y querer estar a su lado.

Con ella su actitud había mejorado, pero solo con las personas cercanas a él como sus hermanos, sus amigos y obviamente claro esta ella. Era más abierto, aun tenía según las circunstancias la actitud antisocial, pero ahora era más alegre a su manera.

Ya no solía dar tantas miradas de muerte cuando algo o alguien no le gustaban.

Un débil y cansado suspiro lo hicieron abrir los ojos para centrarse en la chica sobre su pecho, esta fruncía levemente el ceño por la luz como a él le pasó e intentaba escapar de la claridad escandiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Al final desvelada no le quedó más remedio que darle la bienvenida a la nueva mañana, estirándose totalmente pegada a él, restregando inconscientemente su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo en mismas condiciones.

Respiró hondo lentamente controlándose.

Cuando ella levantó sus parpados se encontró recostada en el pecho masculino, no pudo menos que sonreír alegremente dando un tierno beso en la zona sintiendo como su hombro era apretado levemente.

-Buenos días –Apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos, las dos sobre el pectoral de él. –Gaara.

-Hola. –Conciso como siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Una hora y media.

-Podrías haberme despertado si no querías seguir en la cama.

-No quería despertarte, estabas cansada ayer y necesitabas dormir. –Ella iba a protestar, lo sabia al verla inflar las mejillas, así que se le adelantó para evitar una pequeña regañina. –Además, me gusta la sensación de tenerte abrazada a mí.

Con total alivio pudo ver como ella se relajaba complacida por sus palabras y como le sonreía con esa risa que él adoraba, aduladora y cariñosa que solamente mostraba cuando estaban a solas.

Ella cerró los ojos acercando tímidamente su rostro al suyo y enseguida comprendió que quería su beso matutino, sin queja alguna ni ganas de negarse alzó su cabeza y ladeó el rostro hasta sentir esa suave presión en su boca.

Podía asegurar que no había mejor manera de empezar una mañana, bueno mentía, si que había otra manera de hacerla una mañana perfecta digna del recuerdo, pero intuía que no era algo que pudiera pedir al ser muy poco pudoroso.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre la almohada aun unido a ella en ese beso matutino que había pasado de tierno e inocente a uno húmedo e intenso lleno de fogosas caricias bajo la sabana.

-Gaara… -La interrumpió mordisqueándole el labio inferior antes de adsorberlo e invadir sin previo aviso la boca ajena. – Tengo que ducharme – Le hacia caso omiso, prefería seguir disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y la tersura de su pequeña espalda al paso de sus dedos. –tu hermana va avenir y no estaré preparada.

-Llámala, dile que venga más tarde, quédate aquí.

-No puedo, le hice prometer que no faltaría a nuestra quedada.

Él gruño como una especie de puchero infantil mezclado con desespero.

-Pero te necesito. –La tomó de la mano y la introdujo dentro de la sabana rozando sutilmente su cuerpo hasta llegar abajo. –Aquí. - La hizo rodear la mano entorno a él para hacerla sentir como estaba. -¿Lo ves?

-E…eres un depravado, ¿nada más despertarte por la mañana y ya me estas pidiendo estas cosas? –Él la miraba fijamente, sin expresión alguna salvo la tranquilidad, por un segundo vio como se mordía su labio y entrecerraba sus ojos con un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas. -¡Gaara! De…deja de balancear tus caderas, no pienso masturbarte.

Aparto rápidamente la mano de ahí al fin ya que él estaba más centrado en moverse, le golpeó colorada el hombro llamándolo cochino y se sentó en la cama sujetándose la sabana por el pecho.

Se la enrolló al cuerpo cubriéndose de los devoradores ojos aguamarina que la observaban con detalle.

Cuando hubo terminado se levantó de la cama llevándose la sabana con ella tras tirar para separarla del colchón, dejó al pelirrojo desnudo sobre la cama y poco le importó a él quedarse expuesto.

No tenia nada nuevo que ella ya no hubiera visto en esos años que estaban juntos, es más, le preció ridículo que ella se tapara.

-No se para que te cubres, ya me sé tu cuerpo de memoria.

-Existe algo llamado pudor que tu mismo deberías de aprender. -Se giró para verle tras abrir las puertas del armario y se sonrojó como una guindilla a verlo de arriba abajo. -¿Po…podrías taparte un poco al menos?

-Ya me has visto desnudo muchas veces, no se porqué te avergüenzas, no tengo nada nuevo que no me hayas visto hace un año, un mes o anoche.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero al menos deberías de sentir un poco de vergüenza al estar así.

-¿Así como? ¿Con el pene erecto? –Ella le asintió mirando sus propios pies incapaz de verle a él. –No tengo reparo alguno en mostrarte lo mucho que mi cuerpo te desea.

No sabia si era posible ponerme más roja de lo que ya lo estaba, se impresionaba con la facilidad que tenía de confesarle esas cosas de manera tan directa, aun estando tanto tiempo con él se ponía colorada cuando le decía esas cosas.

Al fin y al cabo si no hubiera sido por su franqueza y su valentía no estarían juntos, a ella le comenzó a gustar cuando por mera casualidad salió a comprar los ingredientes que le faltaban para la cena y se encontró a Naruto acompañado de Gaara en el centro comercial porque ellos estaban a la espera de que saliera a la venta un video juego nuevo.

El rubio como jovial que era los presentó y de ese día se podría decir que algo surgió, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, eso si, después de un tiempo pues no es que su timidez se lo dejara y cuando él vio que ella no tenia malas intenciones y era de confianza comenzó con concisos monosílabos.

Él al cabo de un año y poco más le pidió la primera cita, una bastante romántica según ella, al ser un picnic nocturno en el lago en plena primavera. Tras un par de salidas a solas entre ambos terminaron como pareja cuando por sorpresa la besó confesándole que le gustaba.

Fue un día de los más felices y digno de recordar que poseía.

Tras dejar la ropa colgada de una percha en su tocador se acercó al baño.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A darme una ducha, te lo he dicho antes.

-Voy contigo. –Se reincorporó totalmente en el colchón dispuesto a levantarse.

-Oh no, eso si que no, si te metes en la bañera conmigo lo ultimo que piensas hacer es ducharte, y tampoco me dejarías a mí.

-¿Y cual es el problema? Siempre que nos hemos bañado juntos no te has quejado, al contrario, sueles suspirar por más.- Un cojín se le estampó en plena cara, cuando este cayó al suelo parpadeó perplejo un par de veces antes de mirarla a ella nuevamente. -¿Por qué me has lanzado eso?

-Porque eres un pervertido, me parece increíble que me hayas dicho tal cosa, eres un cerdo.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar al baño de una buena vez esa mañana con los colores y la temperatura por las nubes, claro que eso último no pensaba decírselo al pelirrojo.

Antes de poder pasar por el marco de la puerta un par de brazos la jalaron hacia atrás chocando con un duro pecho y clavándose descaradamente entre sus muslos la dureza del chico.

-No voy a dejarte entrar a menos que me dejes ir contigo.

No se lo podía creer, Gaara, el serio, imperturbable y algo antisocial le estaba haciendo chantaje.

¡Eso era extorsión!

-¡¿M…me chantajeas?! Eso es despreciable.

-Sabes que es la única manera de salir los dos contentos Hinata, tú podrás ducharte y yo –Le mordió el cuello alzándole la sabana para manosear su muslo y uno de sus senos con la otra. Ella suspiró por sus sugestivas caricias. – no creo que haga falta decir que es lo que yo quiero hacer en la ducha.

-N…no, no hace falta que lo digas. –Se arqueó al notarlo frotar su masculinidad en su trasero. –Antes no eras tan descarado.

Se rindió por completo a sus intentos por convencerla, se dio la vuelta para rodearlo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó sin más, él demostró con su lengua cuan necesitado estaba de ella, ando a ciegas pasando al baño empujándola suavemente con los pies hasta llegar al lavabo.

-Dicen que la confianza da asco.

Y nunca mejor dicho pero sustituyendo asco por diversión.

Le quitó con una velocidad inusitada la blanca sabana de alrededor de su cuerpo dejando caer la tela al suelo y apartándola con el pie a un lado. La rodeó de la cintura con un brazo mientras habría la mampara de la placa de ducha e ingresaba dentro con ella.

Fue nada más abrir el grifo y dejarla en agua templada cuando Gaara ya la tenia con las manos apontocadas en la pared, sujetándola de un pecho con la derecha y la cadera con la izquierda al tiempo que le abría las piernas preparándola para su intrusión.

Cuando sintió en todo el cuerpo llegar al paraíso al sentir la humedad y la ardiente estrechura supo que era una mañana como pensó momentos antes.

Perfecta, deliciosamente apasionada y un recuerdo placentero que no pensaba olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-

Se vistió rápidamente viendo al salir de su apasionada ducha con él pelirrojo que portaba una sonrisa de medio lado de autentica felicidad y placer absoluto, que el reloj digital de la mesa de noche marcaba las diez y cinco. En diez minutos Temari llegaría y ella aun tenía que peinarse y desayunar.

Como una especie de beso de disculpa en la mejilla, Gaara se colocó unos sencillos calzoncillos de pantalón negros y la primera camiseta que encontrara para bajar a la primera planta, ya que le había robado tiempo de más mientras lo hacían le compensaría haciéndole un desayuno mientras ella se peinaba y preparaba su bolso.

Cuando bajó apresurada por buscar lo primero de la nevera que poder llevarse a la boca, en la cocina-comedor se encontró un vaso de zumo casero de frutas y un par de tostadas recién hechas en la mesa.

Con la mirada le dio las gracias al pelirrojo que se hacia su propia comida quitándole importancia al asusto moviendo la mano con el tenedor de mantequilla de lado a lado.

Se sentó frente a ella cuando su desayuno estuvo preparado cuando ella ya tenía prácticamente terminado el suyo.

-Lo siento. –Ella le miró tragando el último trago de zumo que le quedaba. –Por mi culpa estas con tanta prisa.

-No te culpes, para hacer el amor se necesitan dos personas en mutuo acuerdo.- Se puso a juguetear con el lazo azul de su vestido nerviosamente. –Sabes que si yo hubiera dicho que no rotundamente habrías dejado de insistir.

-Cierto. –Normalmente insistía un par de veces, si en las dos o como mucho tres le decía que no se daba por vencido. -¿Cuánto tardarás en volver?

-No sé, la verdad es que Temari también quiere comprar algo y pasar un día de chicas así que no puedo decirte una hora exacta, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, simple curiosidad.

-Se que me he puesto pesada estos días con lo mismo, pero ¿seguro que estarás bien al medio día? No me cuesta prepararte algo rápido para que puedas comer.

-No soy un completo negado en la cocina como Naruto, algo se cocinar, vete sin preocupaciones, ya me buscaré la vida cuando me entre hambre.

Nuevamente tenía pensado discrepar sobre que le parecía el asunto, pero parecía que era el día nacional de cortarla antes de que pudiera hablar al escuchar el timbre de la puerta de entrada.

Hinata que había terminado de comer, se levantó para ver por la mirilla quien era, una inconfundible melena color vainilla conocida estaba al otro lado.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su cuñada mandando un mensaje con el móvil.

-Hola Temari.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar su saludo para mirarla, sonrió alzándole la mano guardando el teléfono en su bolso.

-Hey, buenos días. –Hinata se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar y ella gustosa aceptó la invitación, después de todo quería ver a su hermano pequeño ya que estaba de paso. -¿Y mi hermano?

-En el comedor desayunando. -Ando hacia el lugar nombrado con la Sabaku justo a su lado. –Tu hermana acaba de llegar.

-Hm. – Mordió su propia tostada desviando los ojos a la puerta del comedor. Tragó ayudándose de un sorbo de café para saludarla. –Buenos días Temari, me alegro de verte.

La rubia miró a Gaara como se le hubiera salido un tercer brazo o le hubiera hablado en otro idioma hasta que se puso a reír divertida sin venir a nada.

-Menuda bienvenida, de muy buen humor debes de estar para recibir así a alguien, ¿has tenido una buena manera de comenzar el día? –El sonrojo repentino de Hinata mientras lavaba sus platos en el fregadero y la mirada de muerte y puro odio de su hermano supo que estaba en lo cierto. –No me digas nada, creo saber que habéis hecho.

Su hermana tenia esa capacidad de sacarle los nervios de punta con esos comentarios de doble sentido, era increíble como un día que había comenzado deliciosamente inmejorable y le habían puesto de un estupendo buen humor, con tan solo unas palabras de Temari lo habían echado todo a tomar por saco.

Gruñó negándose a seguir mirándola para terminar de comer.

Hinata apareció junto a él besándole cariñosamente la mejilla abrazándolo por la espalda tanto a modo de calmarlo para volverlo de buen humor y como despedida.

-No te enfades, solo estaba bromeando. –Le dio un piquito. –Me marcho ya.

Antes de poder alejarse la tomó del brazo tirando con suavidad de ella sentándola en su regazo, ese piquito le había sabido a poco, lo único que había logrado es que le dieran ganas de más.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana que miraba un tanto extrañada e incomoda la situación al no estar acostumbrada a verlo actuar así, le importó un bledo que Temari estuviera delante.

Con decisión llevó una de sus manos a la base de su delicado cuello y la besó con ganas, se complació increíblemente al sentirla ahogar un jadeo en su boca por la rudeza del contacto.

Estuvo besándola pareciendo que la estaba devorando por la boca hasta que se quedó sin aire y no le quedó más remedio que separarse.

Ambos portaban ahora una acelerada y entrecortada respiración.

-Esto es un beso de despedida en condiciones. –Verla ruborizada hasta las orejas y con los ojos entrecerrados, y respirando agitadamente solo lo enervaba. Temiendo hacerle algo a Hinata más que besarla como si no hubiera un mañana delante de su hermano decidió que debía dejar las cosas así como estaban. –Te puedes levantar.

Lo hizo trastabillando un poco, se acercó a una sonrojada Temari que miraba hacia la puerta sin saber que otra cosa más hacer para no mirar las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-_Señor que impactante ha sido eso, no me esperaba verlo hacer esas cosas tan privadas como si yo no estuviera._

-Ya nos podemos ir Temari, estoy lista.

-Muy bien, pues vámonos entonces. –Se dio media vuelta directa a la puerta principal metiendo la mano en el bolso en busca de las llaves del coche. –Bueno Gaara, ya nos veremos luego.

Aun un tanto molesto por lo de antes le asintió sin muchas ganas de manera parca y seria para cambiar la mirada a una más suave y en cierta manera cariñosa a la peliazul junto a él.

Estaban ambos en el portal de la entrada. Olvidando nuevamente que Temari seguía allí, dentro del coche esperando a que terminaran lo que supuestamente podía ver una despedidas de miradas.

-Pásalo bien y tened cuidado. –Le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja apreciando como ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando la caricia. – Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo sé, pásalo bien tú también.

No pudo evitarlo, salió por si solo de ella al ver la mirada tan aduladora con la que él la observaba, se puso de puntillas y lo besó tiernamente rodeándolo por los hombros.

Ante la sorpresa inicial al no esperarse eso no tardó mucho en abrazarla y corresponder.

Temiendo hacerle esperar mucho a la rubia se separó despacio, con algo de problemas porque no parecía que el pelirrojo estuviera de acuerdo en dejarla marchar, si por él mismo fuera, la tomaba en brazos y la metía de nuevo en casa, concretamente a la cama que aun estaba desecha dejando a su hermana plantada en el coche.

De mala gana aflojó el agarre sobre su cintura para dejarla marchar.

-Nos vemos luego. –Nuevo beso esta vez más nítido por la prisa en la mejilla masculina. –Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Ya no le costaba trabajo decir eso, al principio cuando ella le decía esas dos palabras "Te quiero" no sabia que decir, a veces se quedaba callado en el pasado por miedo a decir algo que a ella le sentara mal, otras porque no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de decírselo por mucho que sintiera lo mismo.

Fueron muchos años sin amor para que de un día para otro tener a alguien que te lo diga cuando exactamente lo necesitas.

Ella le enseñó con paciencia como hacerlo y lo agradecía.

Se montó en el asiento del copiloto y le despidió con la mano y una sonrisa antes de escuchar el motor rugir y desaparecer.

_-Bien, ahora manos a la obra, mi regalo de aniversario no va a hacerse solo._

**-.-.-.-.-**

Se dirigieron tranquilamente en un cómodo silencio hasta el centro de la cuidad, no se extrañaba de que su hermano y Hinata decidieran vivir en uno de los barrios que estaban prácticamente a las afueras, los dos amaban la tranquilidad y serian bastante infelices en una urbanización como la que tenia Kiba e Ino para vivir que era una fiesta de vecinos tras otra.

El pelirrojo siempre fue silencioso y callado, muy reservado, tanto que en un principio se creían que era autista por su dificultad para socializar y sus manías, pero no fue así, lo único que le pasaba era que realimente le importaba más bien poco hacer don de gentes, prefería aislarse para leer algún libro, escuchar música o jugar por si solo que hacerlo con alguien.

Claro que todo eso cambió cuando su padre con tal de quitárselos de vista los mandó con su tío Yashamaru de vacaciones a Konoha y fue un cambio radical para Gaara.

Pasó de los constantes silencios y actitudes siniestras por la casa a ser más agradable, empezaba como siempre con concisos monosílabos pero eso ya era un logro y ya ni hablar cuando conoció a Naruto, una buena amistad que le cambió la personalidad apareció de una pelea callejera en la que intentaron matarse el uno al otro.

Pero lo que si le cambió de verdad su mundo del revés fue que precisamente que el Uzumaki le presentara a la Hyuuga.

Aun sonreía como una entupida cuando su hermano fue preocupado a su manera a su cuarto en busca de ayuda.

_Acababa de llegar de su nuevo trabajo, les había gustado tanto estar en Konoha que decidieron quedarse allí, todos estaban más alegres que en su cuidad natal donde todo era naturaleza inhóspita y arena._

_Se había dado una buena y merecida ducha para relajarse tras pasarse él día entero de un lugar para otro en la oficina, al ser la nueva becaria era la mensajera de todo el edificio y le hacían correr lo que nunca había hecho en su vida._

_Se tendió sobre su cama dispuesta a revisar su correo en el portátil cuando dos nítidos y acompasados golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención._

_ -Pasa._

_Al cambiar su mirada de la pantalla iniciando a la puerta se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba del pequeño de la casa._

_El pelirrojo se quedó parado frente a ella con los puños cerrados con fuerza y mirando sus pies con una mirada incomprensible._

_ -¿Estas bien Gaara? No es que me moleste que vengas a mi cuarto pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- Que ella supiera era la primera vez que su hermano entraba por su cuenta a su habitación.- ¿Estas enfermo?_

_ -No lo sé, no se que me pasa._

_ -Ven. -Se sentó bien en el colchón dando unas ligeras palmaditas a su lado. –Siéntate a mi lado y cuando estés preparado dime que te ocurre, tal vez pueda ayudarte._

_De manera robótica se sentó donde ella le indicó más tenso que una barra de acero puro._

_Decidió dejarlo a su lado en completo silencio hasta que él decidiera hablar, sabia ya por experiencia que si se le insistía a hablar al final no abría la boca y se largaba, había que dejarle a su aire._

_Esperando contestó un par de mensajes de su ami-novio Shikamaru que le invitaba el fin de semana a un camping con su familia._

_ -Todo es culpa de Naruto. –Se asustó un poco al escuchar hablar a su hermano tan de repente, pero dirigió su atención a él igualmente. –Si no fuera por él no estaría a sí._

_ -¿Os habéis peleado?_

_ -No, no ha habido ninguna pelea. –Guardó silencio un ratito más para hablar de nuevo. - Mi cabeza no para de recordar._

_ -¿A Naruto? –Estrechó los ojos sin saberlo, empezaba a barajar las posibilidades de que su hermano fuera homosexual y ni él mismo lo supiera, como pasaban tanto tiempo juntos era una posible posibilidad._

_ -No, a alguien que me ha presentado._

_Eso no quitaba que ese alguien fuera un chico._

_ -Al principio cuando nos presentó hace un par de meses me pareció alguien normal del montón común y corriente, pero entonces, ¿Por qué mi cabeza no deja de recordarla constantemente?_

_ -¿Recordarla? ¿Entonces es una chica? –Su hermano asintió sin dejar de mirar la pared que tenia delante. Una descabellada idea empezó a surgir de su mente y si era eso se pondría a saltar sobre la cama. –Se que esto puede incomodarte, pero tienes que responderme a unas preguntitas de nada sobre tus síntomas, ¿te parece bien?_

_Inseguro sobre eso terminó asintiendo._

_ -¿Qué te trasmite ella?_

_ -Calma, su aura es muy tranquila y amable, me hace sentir cómodo y aceptado._

_ -Compárala con otras chicas._

_ -Imposible._

_-¿Por qué?- Deseaba saber la respuesta a eso._

_ -Por que ella es perfecta, no se puede comparar la perfección con algo que no lo sea._

_Si le llegan a decir eso a ella alguna vez se pondría sonrojada de pies a cabeza, por no mencionar que era un halago precioso y muy inocente._

_ -¿La besarías?_

_ -¿Besarla? ¿Por qué debería de hacer una cosa así?-Esta vez si la miró a la cara tras preguntar._

_-No pienses en eso, solo contesta según tu criterio y lo que sientes._

_Se miró a si mismo las manos aun rígido sentado junto a ella, Temari se dijo internamente que para contestar eso no hacia falta cavilar ni pensarlo tanto, pero una vez más, era Gaara quien contestaba eso y para esos temas tan íntimos estaba muy verde._

_ -Si lo haría._

_Se tapó la boca con ambas manos silenciando el creciente grito de chica histérica- sorprendida que se formó en su garganta._

_Estaba que no se lo podía creer._

_ -Esto no serán preguntas, serán afirmaciones. –Se acercó a él y presionó mansamente su dedo índice en su pectoral izquierdo, justamente sobre el corazón. -Cuándo piensas en ella se te acelera el corazón al igual que cuando la ves piensas que todo a su alrededor se vuelve más hermoso- Cambió su dedo a su estomago. -Sientes cosquillas aquí –Lo tomó de sus mejillas para pellizcarlas. -Tus mejillas arden incluso por un simple parpadeo que ella dé -Y por ultimó llevó nuevamente su dedo índice a su frente. –No hay momento en el que tu mente no deje de recordarla incrementando todas las sensaciones que he nombrado antes._

_Vio como los ojos de su hermano se abrían totalmente sorprendidos._

_ -¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Temari sonrió enternecida, y no era para menos._

_ -Gaara, porque lo que sientes y que tanto te está haciendo dudar es que te has enamorado._

Cuando le dijo eso lo negó rotundamente, que esas suposiciones eran ridículas, por eso cuando le amenazó a traición advirtiéndole con palabras exactas: -Muy bien, no lo reconozcas, no seré yo quien pierda nada. Luego no te quejes cuando las veas tomada de la mano de un chico que no seas tú y te duela el pecho porque la vas a perder sin haberla tenido por culpa de tu terquedad. – Le cerró la puerta en sus narices enfadado y se pasó una semana entera sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada.

Al final se regodeó porque tras esa pelea fue él mismo de nuevo quien acudió de nuevo a su habitación pidiéndole perdón a regañadientes y en busca de consejo porque había visto aun para ella a la anónima chica en una salida con otro hombre.

Por simples celos consiguió lo imposible.

1. Que su hermano pidiera perdón.

2. Pedir consejos amorosos.

Y lo mejor de todo.

3. Admitirle aunque arrastrando las palabras que ella tenia razón, que le gustaba esa chica.

-Lo tienes loquito. –Vio a Hinata respingar en el asiento de al lado.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano, esta loquito por ti.

-Que va, yo lo veo normal como siempre.

-Pues déjame decirte que no. Es la primera vez que le veo esa mirada tan suave y tierna dirigida hacia alguien que no sea la foto de nuestra madre y Hinata por Dios, a Gaara jamás y escúchame bien, jamás lo habría imaginado besándote y acariciándote así delante de mi o de cualquiera.

Se sonrojó al instante, ella misma sabía que era cierto lo que le había dicho, Gaara no era dado a dar muchas muestras afectivas en público de semejante calibre, como normal la tomaba de la mano, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros o la cintura y le besaba con piquitos rápidos pero no más.

Ella era exactamente igual, le daba vergüenza ser como esas chicas empalagosas que directamente se restregaban sobre su pareja en plena calle, le parecía muy descarado y de poca educación.

Así que ese pronto que le dio al pelirrojo de sentarla en sus muslos y besarla sin más casi tocándole la úvula con la lengua y acariciándola tan sugestivamente delante de Temari la dejó bastante impresionada.

Pero le gustó, para que mentir.

-Bueno, puestos a decir quien está loco por quien, él a mí también me hace perder la cabeza. –Rió tímidamente.

-Eso es bueno, lo que estaría mal es que no sintierais mutua atracción el uno por el otro. –Pararon en un semáforo en rojo. –¿Lo quieres mucho?

-Por supuesto Temari, despertar cada día con el abrazándome es uno de los mejores momentos de cada día, cada caricia, beso que me da o una simple palabra afectiva me hace feliz. – miró a una pareja caminar abrazados tiernamente como andarían precisamente ellos si estuvieran en su lugar. –Puede parecer extraño e imposible, pero cada día que pasa lo quiero más que él anterior.

-Pues si los dos pensáis lo mismo haber cuando vais pensando en boda.

La vio por el rabillo del ojo ponerse tiesa y colorada como la boca de incendios que acababan de pasar.

Se aferró con ambos puños al dobladillo de su vestido celeste con volantes ligeros al final, no sabia que decir, no se había puesto a pensar en ello seriamente, si que había pensado en la idea de casarse pero solo se lo imaginó, en ningún momento pensó en sacarlo a tema con Gaara.

Tal vez a él le pareciera que iba demasiado rápido y lo hiciera sentir incomodo.

-Es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, incluso creo que Gaara piensa igual.

-Dale tiempo y veras, yo creo que de este año no pasa. Como alguno del grupo saque la palabra boda en alguna conversación lo tendrás unos días pensando en ello y estoy segura que rápidamente con un anillo de compromiso en la mano.

No sabia como procesar eso, ahora que salía el tema, por un lado no sabia si estaba preparada para ese gran paso pero por otro la idea de formar una familia le encantaba.

-Aun no te lo he preguntado, ¿para que me has pedido que te acompañé? –Aparcó en el primer sitió que vio más cercano a la puerta del centro comercial.

-Por ayuda, no se que comprarle a Gaara para este día.

-¿Este día?

-Hoy hacemos cinco años juntos.

-¿De verdad? Enhorabuena, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros.

Hinata sonrió realmente feliz por su felicitación.

Entraron por las enormes puertas automáticas viendo el gran barullo de gente ir de una galería a otra, los fines de semana eran mortales en ese lugar.

Se detuvieron frente a la fuente que quedaba en el centro del edificio.

-Viendo como mi hermano se comporta contigo creo saber que puedes comprar para alegrarle aun más el día.

-¿A si que es?

-Fácil Hina, se llama…- Le susurró al oído la idea que tenia en mente a la peliazul que sentía su cara arder conforme las palabras entraban en su cabeza. -Ven, se donde está la tienda para comprar todo lo que necesitas.

-.-.-.-.-

Eran las siete de la tarde justas, se había preparado un ligero sándwich para el almuerzo para tener más tiempo preparando su regalo.

Hinata le había llamado solo para ver si comió bien y tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que había pedido comida adomicilio porque si le decía su verdadera comida la tendría en casa regañándolo por comer tan poco y dispuesta a prepararle ella misma algo.

Y por nada del mundo deseaba tenerla ahora mismo en casa.

-Esta en su punto. –Sacó el largo palillo de madera de una patata que estaba haciéndose lentamente en el horno junto a la carne que estaba delicadamente cubierta de salsa. –Perfecto, ya esta terminado.

Se puso un par de guantes de cocina y sacó la bandeja para colocarla sobre un paño para no calentar la encimera.

-Ahora solo queda meter el postre en el horno y darle los últimos toques a la sopa.

Estaba nervioso como no lo estaba hace mucho, que él recordaba la única vez que estuvo tan sacado de si mismo fue cuando la besó por primera vez antes de declararse, y ese día estuvo practicando lo inimaginable para que todo saliera bien.

Pero esto era otra cosa, era la primera vez que cocinaba él solo.

Se había pasado meses observándola cocinar cuando llegaba pronto a casa del trabajo, ella disfrutaba cocinándole sus platos preferidos pero una vez le pidió que cocinara los que les gustara a ella y a escondidas apuntaba cada cosa en una libreta.

Su regalo de aniversario era una cena casera con los platos favoritos de Hinata en casa.

Quien lo viera ahora diría que va bien en la cocina, pero eso es porque no habían visto el comienzo, se había hecho un par de pequeñas cortaduras pelando las patatas, casi se lleva la mano por delante cortando la carne y tenia la palma de su mano izquierda vendada y llena de pomada para las quemaduras porque el muy listo había abierto la puerta del horno y al intentar sacar la bandeja un poco para ver como estaba la carne se había achicharrado.

Solo esperaba que ese esfuerzo valiera la pena y a ella le gustara, y que por supuesto la comida pudiera comerse.

Escuchó bastante ruido frente a la puerta de su casa y se preocupó al pensar que pudiera ser ella porque no tenia la sorpresa lista aun.

Solo cuando escuchó un fuerte y escandaloso "Dattebayo" suspiró calmadamente con tranquilidad, serian los chicos de visita junto a su hermano.

Escuchó como alguien metía la llave en la puerta, solo sus hermanos tenían una copia de la llave para entrar, y solo, con amenaza les dijo que podían entrar cuando fuera una urgencia.

Una vez los escuchó entrar por sorpresa y la suerte fue que a él y a Hinata los pilló en el piso de arriba, llegan a ver lo hacían en el comedor o en algún lugar del piso de abajo y se armaba una buena.

-¡Que bien huele! Hinata a de estar en la cocina. –Esa voz era sin duda de su hermano Kankuro.

-Ella siempre ha tenido un don natural para cocinar.- Otro inconfundible era Kiba, se le notaba el orgullo de hablar de su casi hermana para él. –Aunque estés que no puedes comer un bocado más lo sigues haciendo.

-Ojala haya hecho ramen.

Y ese no hacia falta decir quien era.

-Hola Hina…. – Su hermano se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y se quedó mudo al mirar dentro. -¿Gaara? –Estalló en carcajadas llamando la atención del resto.- No me puedo creer que seas tu el que esté cocinando.

No paraba de reírse y junto a él se le unieron los otros al verle con un delantal puesto y un pañuelo en la cabeza para que no cayera ningún pelo a la comida.

Les entrecerró los ojos fríamente de forma amenazante pero estaban más centrados en reírse de él.

-No sabía que el que llevaba los pantalones en esta casa era Hinata.

-Ya te tiene pillado por las pelotas, ahora serás su lacayo.

-Al menos te queda bien el delantal señorita Sabaku.

Estaba usando el método que según Hinata utilizaba cuando se enfada para no gritar ni hacer nada estúpido, contar, pero de poco le estaba sirviendo al escucharlos burlarse de él con más ímpetu.

Tenia tan apretado el cucharón de remover la sopa que le estaba dejando la señal en su palma sana.

Tomó un par dientes de ajo de la mesa y se los tiró a cada uno.

-¡Gaara casi me sacas un ojo!- Su hermano se sobaba una ceja dolorosamente. –¿Estas pirado o que te pasa?

-Dale gracias a que te he tirado un diente de ajo y no un cuchillo, y vosotros dos –Se dirigió con la mirada a Naruto que tenia en la frente la marca roja del golpe y a Kiba que le había dado en plena mejilla. –ni una risa más u os juro que la próxima vez os lanzaré el pica hielo.

Sabiendo que Gaara enfadado era capaz de cumplir las amenazas callaron en cuestión de segundos.

Aun recordaban como hace un par de años en una quedada con el grupo para divertirse por ahí bailando y bebiendo algunos, en un ataque de ira total y celos cuando un chico bien pasado de copa le estuvo coqueteando a Hinata y tuvo el descaro de tocarle el trasero cuando esta prácticamente le pedía casi llorando que la dejara en paz por su constante acoso, Gaara salió disparado de su asiento junto a ellos para darle la paliza de su vida a ese chico.

_Mira que te lo dije al entrar cuando te vi mirarla de esa manera, que no te acercaras a ella y aun así tienes la osadía de meterle mano a mi novia delante de mí. Te mato ¿me oyes?¡Te mato!_

Esas palabras vociferaron de su boca antes de golpearlo una y otra vez.

Nadie intentó detenerlo, seria meterse en la boca del lobo y recibir golpes de parte de él también, solo Hinata le pedía entrecortadamente que se detuviera y Kankuro y Shikamaru de los brazos cuando al escuchar la voz de la peliazul paró un momento.

Al final la policía apareció porque alguien de la fiesta los había llamado y el pelirrojo pasó toda la noche encerrado en la comisaría hasta que su hermana y su novia a la mañana siguiente fueron a sacarlo de allí.

Ninguno negaba que al ver semejante arrebato de violencia que no tenia en años no estuvieran preocupados por la seguridad de la Hyuuga, como bien le había golpeado a ese muchacho también podría pegarle a ella, pero resultó ser que no.

Con un simple parpadeo como dijo en su día Temari el pelirrojo parecía derretirse y obedecía todo lo que ella le mandaba.

-Esta bien nos callaremos, no nos burlaremos más, incluso te lo compensaremos, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Gaara miró la hora en el reloj, eran las siete y media pasadas, el recadero de la floristería estaría apunto de llegar para poner las flores que había pedido en la mesa donde cenarían y tenia que ducharse de nuevo porque estaba lleno de harina y demás ingredientes de pies a cabeza.

No podía recibir a Hinata con esas pintas, necesitaba una nueva ducha.

-Va a venir un recadero con un ramo de rosas a mi nombre, el dinero está en el mueble de la entrada sobre el bol de las llaves, voy a ducharme así que si viene y no he terminado le pagáis por el encargo.

-Nos encargamos, ve a ducharte tranquilo.

¿Tranquilo? No iba a poder relajarse como él pretendía en la ducha, ellos por mucho que les ofendiera si se lo decían no eran de fiar, y menos con Naruto ahí ante sus horas y horas de cocina.

Los perdió de vista al subir las escaleras para ir al baño, ya que seguramente cuando saliera de la ducha serian ya las ocho de la tarde y Hinata no tardaría en llegar por lo cual no veía mal que bajara bien vestido para la ocasión.

Sacó unos calzoncillos nuevos como siempre oscuros e ingresó sin más tardar al cuarto de baño, se eliminó la ropa llena de comida para tirarla al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Estaba molesto porque cada vez que daba un paso sentía su cabeza rezumar harina.

Abrió el grifo dejando que el agua templada cayera sobre él eliminando poco a poco la suciedad. Con la alcachofa de la ducha abierta abrió el bote del champú, como no tenia el pelo largo como Hinata solo una pequeña cantidad le era suficiente.

No tardó en sentir como la espuma cubría su llameante cabellera y chorreaba por su piel, con el pelo lleno de jabón paso a coger su esponja y echarle gel.

Escuchó el timbre en la puerta y supuso que era el recadero con el pedido de flores.

Continuó limpiando minuciosamente su cuerpo hasta que las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse.

Salió del plato ducha alzando la mano para tomar, como no cabía esperar, su albornoz oscuro, pasaba de la toalla alrededor de la cintura, eso no secaba apenas.

Con los pies en la alfombrilla de baño, anduvo sobre esta hasta llegar al lavabo, el cual tenia el espejo totalmente empañado, con la mano eliminó parte del vaho del espejo para poder verse reflejado.

Frunció levemente el ceño.

-Necesito afeitarme.

Estaba aburrido de tener que afeitarse, y él no es que tuviera mucha barba, peor la tenia Kiba que parecía un oso, su piel al parecer no quería tener mucho pelo en la cara, por los cual imaginaba el motivo de sus inexistentes cejas.

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla sintiendo la pequeña aspereza.

En varias ocasiones Hinata le había dicho que le gustaba verlo con barba de dos o tres días.

_Me encanta tu aspecto, pareces un chico malo y duro… hmm, me gusta, es sexy._

Estuvo semanas dejándose la barba como ella le dijo porque parecía tener algún tipo de morbo para ella y él se aprovechaba obviamente de eso, pero al final decidía afeitarse porque le molestaba saber que con cada beso o abrazo en el que su rostro la rozara a ella le producía pinchazos.

Lo menos que quería era hacerle daño.

Sacó del mueble de al lado la maquinilla eléctrica de afeitar y la loción. Como no tenia mucha abundancia no demoró demasiado, se echó un poco de loción al terminar para no irritar su piel.

Tomó del estante de abajo su desodorante y el bote de colonia que más le gustaba a Hinata de los que tenía para ponerse un poco en el cuello y el pecho.

Como sabia que su pelo era una cosa perdida, se lo peinó como buenamente podía ahora que estaba húmedo para por lo menos tenerlo un poco más manejado, poco iba a durar una vez que se secara.

Abrió el armario dispuesto a ponerse algo sencillo, cómodo pero coqueto una vez tuvo ya puesta su ropa interior, eligió unos básicos pantalones negros entubados con una camisa de manga corta con el mismo color con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

Se miró al espejo tras colocarse los zapatos a juego y sintió cierta nostalgia.

Si en lugar de llevar la camisa totalmente negra la llevara a cuadros rojos y el lugar de zapatos elegantes llevara unas desgastadas zapatillas mustang y sus piercing estaría vestido igual que en la primera cita.

Los pendientes se los tuvo que quitar cuando encontró trabajo porque su jefe quería que esas guarrerias se quedaran fuera de su empresa, por suerte los agujeros aun persistían y estaban intactos.

Abrió el pequeño joyero en el que él guardaba su reloj bueno para salir y el anillo de boda de su madre entre otras cosas para buscar sus pendientes y su arete.

Una vez listo se dispuso a bajar a la cocina complacido con su ropa elegida.

-Wow, no me puedo creer que Gaara sepa cocinar tan bien.

-Si, esto tiene muy buen sabor.

-¿Y que esperabais? Tiene a Hinata como maestra en la cocina.

El tema de conversación lo llenaron de una preocupación extrema, bajó el resto de las escaleras saltando casi todo los escalones, al entrar en la cocina poco le faltó para poner grito en cielo.

Miró los recipientes donde debería de estar los platos que tan arduamente había elaborado durante todo el día para verlos todos con los restos de los antes fue un banquete.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin importarle el trabajo que le costó peinarse.

-Pero que habéis hecho…- Se puso pálido como un cadáver en segundos mientras comenzaba a murmurar para si mismo de manera tétrica.

-Habla más alto que no te entendemos.

De forma inesperada la mirada de preocupación en el pelirrojo se volvió una de ira total, su rostro comenzaba a arder en cólera.

-¡Sois un puñado de gilipollas! –Se notaba que deseaba estrangularles el cuello, sus manos en garras lo confirmaban. -¡Imbéciles de mierda, lo habéis destrozado todo!

Se acercó con pasos calculadores a su hermano tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa casi levantándolo del suelo, por la mirada que poseía, los ojos dilatados fijos en él furiosos y la mandíbula apretada sabía sin lugar a dudas que deseaba golpearlos.

Tenia la misma mirada que aquella vez en la discoteca; sádica, los golpearía, les daría tal paliza que los dejaría desangrándose mientras él los observaba disfrutando al verlos sufrir en agonía.

Kankuro empezó a temer por su vida.

-¿Qué tiene de importante la comida para que nos insultes así? –Naruto ajeno a las miradas del mayor de los Sabaku para que guardara silencio antes de encolerizar más a su hermano rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué tiene de importante dices?-Gaara soltó a su hermano empujándolo a un lado para acercarse despacio al rubio.- Hoy es un día especial en esta casa.

Kiba emitió un sonido de incomprensión aun tenso e inseguro de la situación como Kankuro, ambos inconscientemente, previendo que podría pasar dieron un par de pasos atrás para acercarse a la puerta en caso de peligro.

-Hoy Hinata y yo hacemos cinco años ¡Cinco! –Alzó su mano lastimada para ponérsela en plena cara para darle énfasis al tiempo. -¿Sabes cuanto es eso? ¡60 meses, 260 semanas o 1780 días juntos!

Realmente estafa enfadado.

Se separó de él para andar de un lado a otro de la cocina olvidando el malestar por unos instantes dejando a los otros seguros y fuera de peligro por el momento.

-Que decepción se va a llevar cuando llegue. – Se quedó parado frente a la encimera viendo el mortero de madera y los cuchillos, nuevamente los demás al verlo cerca de semejantes útiles de cocina volvieron a sentir pánico por si se le iba la cabeza. –Ella tenía señalado este día en una nota que se le calló del bolso, deseaba que llegara este día casi tanto o más que yo… y ahora nada.

-Tal vez puedas hacerle algo rápido.

Se giró rápidamente al verlos.

-¡¿Que le voy a hacer antes de que llegue si esta a punto de venir?! ¡No me daría tiempo a nada! –Con ganas de golpear algo o a alguien lanzó al suelo unos cuantos recipientes de plástico para no dañar el suelo estando sin haberse percatado al lado de la puerta nuevamente. - ¡¿Qué va pensar Hinata cuado venga y ella me tenga algo preparado y yo no tenga nada para ella?!

Respingó sorprendido cuando un par de delgados y lechosos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás sintiendo como un rostro se escondía en su espalda.

Viró su rostro hacia el lado viendo que quien le abrazaba era ella.

Con el griterío que estaba dando al echarles la bronca de manera colérica y los gritos de los otros por querer defenderse no habían escuchado que Hinata y Temari habían llegado hace un rato.

Y parecía ser que lo habían escuchado todo al ver la mirada de desaprobación que su hermana le dedicaba a Kankuro desde el umbral.

-No pensaría nada malo de ti, estoy feliz por el simple hecho de que te acuerdes. –Lo hizo girar para tenerlo frente a ella. –Son pocos los hombres que de verdad le den importancia a estos días y los recuerden.

Los otros tres se sintieron irremediablemente aludidos al oír eso.

Ahora que veía al pelirrojo siendo besado por toda la cara tiernamente por ella pensaban en la suerte que tenía el más joven de los hermanos.

Rara vez Hinata le gritaría con histeria y odio total como Ino y Sakura si se olvidaban de algo importante, no seria golpeado, criticado, humillado y en el caso de Naruto maltratado con una técnica de lucha libre profesional por Haruno.

Hinata era sumisa y tierna y no verdugos torturadoras como sus novias que competían la una con la otra sobre quien era más cruel cuando se picaban entre ellas.

A Gaara le había tocado un ángel y a ellos dos secuaces del mismísimo demonio.

-¿Qué querías hacer de todos modos?

-Prepararte una cena casera con tus platos favoritos.

La Hyuuga se acercó a una de las bandeja de porcelana donde debería de haber estado en un principio un delicioso plato para pasar el dedo por la salsa y llevárselo totalmente a la boca.

-Hmm realmente delicioso, pensé que no sabias cocinar.

-Y no se hacerlo, pero lo que he hecho ha sido observando a ti y tomando apuntes a escondidas para darte una sorpresa.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y estuvo a punto de acariciarle el rostro cuando un olor dulzón invadió la cocina.

-¿Qué hay en el horno? –Por un segundo lo vio abrir los ojos desorbitadamente para darse la vuelta y ponerse los guantes de cocina, apagó los botones y abrió la puerta intensificando el olor. -¿Gaara?

-Había olvidado que si quedaba algo de lo que hice para ti que estos idiotas no se han comido al no saber que estaban. –Lo vio moviéndose de espaldas, colocando lo que tuviera la bandeja en una fuente de cristal. Se giró para mirarla una vez terminó. –Este seria el postre.

-¡Rollos de canela! – Viendo que la peliazul se acercaba a él dejó la bandeja en la mesa justo a tiempo antes de sentir como Hinata se le echaba en cima y lo besaba olvidando que no estaban solos. –Eres el mejor hombre que una chica pudiera desear.

Menudo halago le acaba de dar, sentía su ego subir por segundos.

Temari se llevó a Kankuro arrastrándolo por la oreja por lo que había hecho con el regalo de Hinata, conociendo a su hermana, podía asegurar que Kankuro recibiría el peor rapapolvo de la historia.

No tardó en escuchar los gritos en la puerta de la entrada porque el sermón no podía aguantarlo hasta llegar a la casa de esta.

-Antes has dicho sobre mi regalo, pues todo está en esta bolsa. –Tomó de sobre la mesa la gran bolsa de duro papel de color blanco con un enorme dibujo de unos labios poniendo morritos. –Por tu cara puedo ver que tienes curiosidad.

Cuanta razón tenia al decirle eso, con solo ver esa pequeña y que poco a poco picaresca mirada de Hinata aumentaba, necesitaba saber que contenía.

-Toma, hazte a una idea. –La voz que uso sonó atrevida y le puso la piel erizada.

La abrió con curiosidad dispuesto a investigar su contenido, al sacar la mano se encontró un antifaz totalmente opaco. Sin comprender sacó otro objeto siendo esta vez unas esposas acolchadas con plumillas, dejó ambos objetos en una sola de sus manos y sacó para sorpresa suya un lubricante de sabor.

Miró a la peliazul que sonrojada le seguía mirando sonriendo.

-No me mires a mi, aun ahí dos cosas dentro.

Y menudas dos cosas eran, una de ellas resultó ser un vibrador y una especie de tela semitransparente que no le dejó sacar de la bolsa.

-Eso ultimo es esto. –La pasó una imagen en un cartón fino con la foto de la tela, resultando ser un picardías negro que al maniquí de la foto apenas el tapaba nada. –Espero haber acertado con tu regalo.

¿Qué si había acertado? La respuesta era un rotundo si, ya deseaba estrenar sus regalos cuanto antes.

Hinata se le acercó formando círculos en su esternón y aspirando el olor de su cuello, al sentir el olor de su colonia favorita mezclado con su olor corporal no pudo evitar morderse el labio y suspirar.

-¿Dónde has comprado todo esto?

Decidió contestarle con la misma palabras que le dijo Temari esa mañana cuando ella preguntó. Se puso de puntillas para decirlo al oído.

-Fácil Gaara, se llama Sexshop. –Le quitó la bolsa guardándolo todo de nuevo en ella. –No se tu pero yo pienso ponerme el picardías ahora mismo. –Le picoteó el labio y él no tuvo más remedio que apretar con fuerza el borde de la mesa intentando guardar las formas. –Te espero arriba.

Con un pequeño mordisquito en la punta de la nariz la perdió de vista en cuanto dobló al pasillo al salir por la puerta.

Si no fuera por los estrechos pantalones se delataría a si mismo con su apretada bragueta. Sentía el calor recorrerle de manera estrepitosa y no sabia en que momento sus ojos se habían entre cerrado mostrando en ellos deseo, ni como su respiración se había acelerado.

Hinata le dijo que le esperaba arriba con el picardías puesto, clara señal de que le estaba pidiendo hacerlo y él no se lo iba negar, aunque para eso debía deshacerse de los dos ahora no deseadas visitas.

Kiba y Naruto no habían visto nada porque el pelirrojo les daba la espalda, pero entre los susurros y la leve tensión por pocos segundos del pelirrojo al ver sus regalos los dejaron perdidos.

Peor aun se quedaron cuando el Sabaku se dio la vuelta y vieron su rostro y el temblor de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó frente a ellos los tomó de las muñecas y se los llevó a la puerta principal, los soltó solo para abrirla y seguidamente colocarse tras ellos y empujarles a la calle.

-¿Gaara que haces?- Naruto ejerció fuerza en los pies dificultándole la tarea de poder empujarlo. -¡Espera tío!

-No, no, no, largo, fuera de mi casa.

-¿Por qué nos echas?

-Porque puede que me hayáis destrozado mi regalo, pero no pienso dejar que me estropeéis lo que viene ahora. –El Uzumaki seguía haciendo fuerza. -¡Vete de una maldita vez!

-¿Se puede saber que te piensa dar?

Antes de que pudiera responderle cualquier cosa la voz de la Hyuuga le llamó desde el piso de arriba, al final de las escaleras Hinata se asomaba únicamente con la cabeza.

-Ya estoy lista. –Salió de la esquina mostrándose con esa escasa ropa que solamente le cubría sus zonas púdicas y el resto era simple tela que se trasparentaba. El intento de valentía y sensualidad que ella con su timidez hacia lo estaban enloqueciendo. Como ansiaba llegar hasta ella. – Si no vienes pronto me veré obligada a esposarte a la casa.

Se acabó, no toleraba esperar ni un segundo más, en ese momento solo deseaba una cosa y no era seguir empujando a Naruto para sacarlo de casa, así que sin remordimiento alguno dejó de empujarlo para darle con el pie en la espalda todo lo fuerte que podía.

Al verlo caer al suelo les cerró la puerta en plenas narices echando el seguro.

Naruto se incorporó sintiendo la espalda dolorida, el pelirrojo había sido un salvaje dándole semejante patada para sacarlo de su hogar.

-Que bruto, me ha dejado la espalda destrozada.

Kiba le ayudó a levantarse sintiéndose algo perturbado sin comprender del todo la situación, había escuchado a Hinata desde el recibidor decirle que estaba lista y que pensaba esposarlo a la cama si no se daba prisa y eso solo lo podía entender de una manera.

La tímida, tierna y siempre adorable Hinata que conocía desde párvulos pensaba dominar esa noche al pelirrojo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar eso de su casi hermana pequeña.

Solo el sonido de un mensaje en su móvil lo distrajeron de tales pensamientos, vio que efectivamente era un mensaje de texto y el remitente era de Hinata sorprendentemente. Ella supuestamente esta bien ocupada en esos momentos.

Palideció de verdadero terror al leer el texto, el jadeo de pánico llamó la atención de Naruto que se acercó a él para leer el mensaje.

_Kiba y Naruto:_

_Ino y Sakura ya han sido completamente avisadas de lo que habéis hecho con el regalo de Gaara._

_Bunas noches ambos._

_Hinata._

Ambos comenzaron a sentir en sus carnes más miedo del que habían padecido esa tarde al ver a Gaara colérico, por mucho que Hinata le hubiera dicho al pelirrojo que no le importaba nada no tener su regalo, eso solo se lo decía a él para animarlo.

La verdad era que si le había molestado que se hubieran comido lo que su novio tan ardua y trabajosamente le preparó a ella y se había vengado diciéndoselo a Sakura e Ino.

Esa noche mientras Gaara y Hinata se entretenían "estrenando" los regalos de pelirrojo, Temari durmiendo a pierna suelta tras soltarle la bronca aun Kankuro que dormiría con los oídos pitándole de los gritos de su hermana, ellos serian los únicos que esa noche…

Dormirían en el sofá y adoloridos por todas partes.

Fin

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí me tenéis nuevamente con otro One-shot de la lista que tengo en mi perfil (uno menos ¡bien!), como ya habéis podido comprobar tampoco contiene Lemon este pero se entiende y hay pequeñas escenitas al principio con lo que me he quedado a gusto.**

**Como siempre me gustaría que por un pequeño review me dijerais los fallos que veáis al leer o vuestra opción por pequeña que sea.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
